simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Volcano Lair
|image = File:Volcanolair.png |imagewidth = 250px |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 1 info = 200 |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 15 |Row 3 title = Characters unlocked |Row 3 info = Hank Scorpio |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = 500, 50 |Row 5 title = Collection time |Row 5 info = 24 hours |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 11x12 |Row 7 title = Building time |Row 7 info = 6 seconds |Row 8 title = Action |Row 8 info = Unleashing Doomsday Devices |Row 9 title = Conformity Increase |Row 9 info = None }} The is a premium building available since the original release of the game. Upon completion Hank Scorpio is unlocked. On May 9, 2018 during the Who Shot Mr. Burns (Part Three) 2018 Event, it was a rebate offer of 100 donuts after purchasing. About The headquarters of Globex Corporation is located in Cypress Creek, a company town built to house employees of the Globex Corporation. The "innocent" part of Globex Corporation showed that the work in Globex is very casual. The headquarters contains a fitness room, and employees are allowed to dress in casual wear. According to Hank Scorpio, Globex Corporation doesn't believe in walls (only windows, as evident in the headquarters). There is also lots of greenery inside the Globex headquarters. The darker side of Globex Corporation is revealed in the form of a large "doomsday device" located in a large chamber under a mountain, which Hank Scorpio attempted to use to take over the East Coast, which he does. A reference was made to a Weather Control and Bacteriological Warfare division within the Globex Corporation. The headquarters are powered by its own nuclear generator, once managed by Homer, who was a temporary employee until his family wanted to leave. Jobs Involved Hank Scorpio *''Interrogate Mr. Bont - 4h'' *''Proceed With Project Acturus - 12h'' *''Be a Great Boss - 24h'' Kung Fu Comic Book Guy *''Battle B-Movie Style - 16h'' Hank Scorpio *''Send Homer a Holiday Gift - 6h'' Trivia *The Volcano Lair is actually located in Cypress Creek, not Springfield. *When the game was released, it was the biggest building. It was not the biggest object overall, as the Springfield Sign surpassed it with an area of 25x16. * It ties with Kamp Krusty as the most expensive premium item from the original release. * Before the Tap Ball 2015 Event, Hank Scorpio was the only character to have jobs associated with the Volcano Lair. *The player had a 0.001% chance of winning the Volcano Lair in a Homer Buddha. There were only a few reported cases of this happening. * It was once offered in a Gil deal bundled with the Springfield Sign. Façades *Christmas Volcano Lair Gallery Globex_3.png|Inside the Volcano Lair Globex_Corporation.png volcanoinstore.jpg|The Volcano Lair as it appears in the buildings menu, priced at 200 donuts. Category:Buildings Category:Premium Buildings Category:Gil Deals Category:Level 15 Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:11x12 Size